Zig Ortega
Zig, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, is a barista and student at Hartfeld University. He becomes one of your character's love interests in Book 3. He is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 3.'' Appearance Zig has wavy, black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wears a white T-shirt and a silver chain. He has a tattoo of an owl on his left upper arm. Personality Zig is shown to be a caring and loyal person, especially towards his family, shown when he relays how he went to prison for beating up his sister's abusive boyfriend. In terms of romance, Zig doesn't discriminate. As he explains in [[The Freshman, Book 4|''The Freshman, Book 4]], he likes both guys and girls, and explains to MC as they dance that he’s had poor reactions to telling people about his bisexuality in the past. After being accepted to Hartfeld, Zig has been working on improving his temper, but he is frustrated by the discrimination he is receiving. Relationships Your Character Zig frequently flirts with Your Character, often complimenting your appearance. If you improve your relationship or return his flirtations, you can choose to become his girlfriend in Book 3, Chapter 17 (if you are single). He also stood up to Sebastian for you. Chris Chris and Zig have a lot in common, having both grown up without a dad, being the oldest sibling and having a criminal record. They both seemed to get along well at Madison's party. Other Looks The Freshman Zig.jpg|Zig's Regular Outfit The Sophomore Zig Sophomore.png|''The Sophomore'' Look Zig Football.png|Football uniform Zig TS suit.png|Suit Zig-Leotard.png|Full Leotard Zig-LeotardProfile.jpeg|Leotard Trivia * Zig has three little sisters. The exact number is not revealed in The Freshman unless he babysits Rico with Your Character. * Zig is shown on the cover of ''The Freshman, Book 4'', The Sophomore, Book 1, and ''The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story''.'' * It is revealed in [[The Freshman, Book 4|''The Freshman, Book 4, Chapter 4]] that Zig is bisexual, attracted to both men and women, making him the fourth explicitly LGBT character in the series (after Zack, Kaitlyn, and Brandon) and the second LGBT love interest (after Kaitlyn). Some fans had negative reactions to the method of how Zig came out, with some saying it was forced out. ** However, in Book 2, Zig's bisexuality has been cleared further in the plot when he gives advice to Manny, describing about how struggling it is to realize that he is bisexual. *In Chapter 9 of ''The Sophomore, Book 1'' we learned that Zig's last name is Ortega, thereby making Zig a Hispanic character. *If you romanced Zig in ''The Sophomore, Book 1'', he will tell the MC he wants her to meet his family. He talks about his younger sister's passion for art. He also mentions buying her a set of paintbrushes for her birthday. *In Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed Zag and is portrayed as a cynic. *He has worked as a lifeguard and in a dive bar in the past. *He bears a resemblance to actor Noah Centineo. Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Male Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks Category:Playable Characters Category:Students